Pen Pals
by Hikari Ishido
Summary: Naru decides to enroll at a dating service.


Pen Pals  
  
A Love Hina fan story by Hikari Ishido  
  
Author's Comment: I do not own or control any copyrights to Love Hina. However, I wish I did! ^_^  
  
First Chapter: Searching for Someone to Love Me  
  
The Afternoon.  
  
Naru sits in the booth and looks at the application form before her. She finally decided to go to Himiko's Dating Service because of the horrible time at Hinata-sou last weekend. Keitaro thought that I would be fun to celebrate their both passing the prep school practice exam with a party. It was a disaster, naturally. She thinks to herself.  
  
"(That stupid pervert! He actually tried to act like a gentleman and kissed my hand when I came downstairs."  
  
She looks at her bandaged left hand and scowls.  
  
"(I thought that he broke my wrist when he tripped and didn't let go. I'm lucky that it was just sprained. And that food he cooked! Who in their right mind would mix curry and octopus? Yuck!)"  
  
Naru grabs a pencil and prepares to answer the questions.  
  
"(I need to find someone that isn't as clumsy, lazy and perverted as that idiot Keitaro or I'll go crazy. Even with all the people at Hinata-sou, I still feel so alone. I hope that I can find a guy that can care about me for whom I am and not take off for parts unknown like Seta.)"  
  
She reads the instructions.  
  
[Do not write your real name on this form. Adopt a pen name for your protection and privacy.]  
  
[All responses will be forwarded by this agency using the address you provided. It is suggested that you do not arrange any face-to-face meetings until you feel comfortable with the person that you receive correspondence from.]  
  
[Please answer all ten questions as truthfully as possible. This will ensure that the closest match to your preferences.]  
  
[Be sure to fill in the circles completely, using the #2 pencil provided.]  
  
[Return this form to the front counter sealed in the plain envelope provided. Do not write on the envelope.]  
  
Naru takes a deep breath and begins.  
  
"(I'm never this nervous when taking the practice exams.)"  
  
[Question One: You are a: Female seeking a male. Male seeking a female?]  
  
"Female seeking a male."  
  
[Question Two: Your age is: 17 – 25. 26 – 30. 31 – 35. 36 or older?]  
  
"17 – 25."  
  
[Question Three: You are looking for someone that is: 17 – 25. 26 – 30. 31 – 35. 36 or older?]  
  
"17 – 25."  
  
[Question Four: Do you prefer a non-smoker? Yes, No, or Not important.]  
  
"Yes."  
  
[Question Five: Do you prefer a non-drinker? Yes, No, or Not important.]  
  
"Not important."  
  
[Question Six: Describe your personality by picking all that apply. Kind. Harsh. Forceful. Soft. Angry. Submissive. Dominant. Strong. Thoughtful. Old-Fashioned. Intellectual. Understanding.]  
  
"Kind. Forceful. Soft. Thoughtful. Old-Fashioned. Intellectual."  
  
[Question Seven: Describe the person you are seeking by picking all that apply. Kind. Harsh. Forceful. Soft. Angry. Submissive. Dominant. Strong. Thoughtful. Old-Fashioned. Intellectual. Understanding]  
  
"Kind. Thoughtful. Old-Fashioned. Intellectual. Understanding."  
  
[Question Eight: You are looking for: Friendship. Love. Tryst. Matrimony.]  
  
"Love."  
  
[Question Nine: What single trait is most important to you: Wealth. Intelligence. Social Position. Personality.]  
  
"Intelligence."  
  
[Question Ten: Write in four of your favorite hobbies or pastimes.]  
  
"Watching movies. Karaoke. Hot springs. Shopping."  
  
[Enter the pen name that you placed on file to complete this form.]  
  
"Water-Girl."  
  
Naru looks at the form, rechecks her answers, and places it on the envelope. She exits the booth and slips the envelope in the slot provided at the front counter. Grabbing her umbrella from the rack by the door, she exits the agency and steps out onto the sidewalk.  
  
"(There, I've done it. Maybe I'll finally be able to end my run of back luck with men. I always seem to pick the kind that will leave or are stupid, lazy perverts.)"  
  
Walking in the rain, Naru window-shops on the way to the train station. She stops in front of a store and looks at the mannequins. One of them has a delightful silk shawl draped over its shoulders.  
  
"Oh, how cute it is! But, it's so expensive. Maybe I can save enough to buy it next month."  
  
She continue to the train station, imagining how nice she'll look wearing that shawl with the dress she bought last week. Twenty minutes later, she walks up the steps to Hinata-sou. As she enters the front door and places her umbrella in its stand, Keitaro rises from the couch in the common room.  
  
"Welcome back Narusegawa. I have some hot Oolong tea ready. I thought you might be cold because of the rain."  
  
Naru smiles at him, thinking that, sometimes, he can be nice. Even if he usually is a stupid, lazy, pervert.  
  
"Thank you, Keitaro. I'd like to have some."  
  
Keitaro pours a glass and hands it to her as she sits in the chair. She takes the tea and holds it with both hands, savoring the warmth of the glass. She winces slightly at a slight twinge in her left wrist.  
  
"H-how is your hand. I'm really sorry I hurt you."  
  
She shakes her head.  
  
"Forget about it. This is the fifth time you've apologized already."  
  
"But, it hurts me whenever I see you in pain. It was my fault."  
  
Naru stares at him.  
  
"I told you that it's all right. Stop bothering me about it!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you."  
  
She slams the glass on the coffee table.  
  
"If you really cared about me, you wouldn't have hurt my hand in the first place!"  
  
Keitaro looks at the floor, unable to answer her. She grabs her coat and heads up to her room. Kitsune enters from the dining room and sits next to Keitaro.  
  
"That wasn't very fair of her to say that. It was just an accident and ya'll didn't mean to hurt her. Don't let it get you down. You only have a few weeks until the Toudai entrance exam and if ya keep moping like this, ya'll never pass. Remember that you agreed to make it this year or give up being the manager."  
  
"Thank you, Kitsune. You'd think that I'd be used to her by now."  
  
She slides closer to him.  
  
"Well, why don't we go somewhere tonight? It'll cheer ya up. My treat!"  
  
Keitaro blushes.  
  
"I, I don't know. I still have some work to do cleaning the hot springs today."  
  
She grabs his arm and leans towards him.  
  
"It can wait, you need to get out and relax a bit. You're gonna drive yourself to exhaustion working and studying so hard."  
  
He looks at her and smiles.  
  
"I do need a break, thanks Kitsune."  
  
"Great! Ya'll go up and get ready, and I'll let Shinobu know not to make us dinner. I'll stop by your room after I shower and change."  
  
The Evening.  
  
A half hour later, Keitaro and Kitsune walk out the door and head for the train station. In her room, Naru pulls the kotatsu table away from the wall and prepares to start her evening studies. She places her books on the table and looks at her Liddo doll covering the hole in the floor.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt to let him study with me. It is more fun than sitting here all alone."  
  
She pushes Liddo aside and looks down the hole.  
  
"Keitaro, are you ready to start studying? Keitaro? Where is he? He knows that this is our time to study."  
  
Naru goes to the kitchen to see if he Keitaro is helping Shinobu.  
  
"Shinobu, have you seen Keitaro?"  
  
"Mr. Urashima and Kitsune went out a little while ago. They said not to make dinner for them since they would be late getting home."  
  
Naru turns and heads back to her room.  
  
"That lazy pervert will never make it into Toudai if he won't study. He just barely passed the last practice exam."  
  
Naru sits at her kotatsu table and studies until late, not even interested in where Keitaro and Kitsune have gone or what they might be doing. Just before midnight, she hears Keitaro entering his room. A few minutes later, there is a knock at her door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Kitsune slides open the door and moves to sit next to Naru.  
  
"Ya'll still studying? Don't you ever take a break?"  
  
Naru takes her glasses off and rubs her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to make it into Toudai. I refuse to become a flunky like that stupid Keitaro."  
  
"Naru, what do you have against him? You've been kinda hard on Keitaro lately."  
  
She sets her glasses on the table and looks at Kitsune.  
  
"What is there to like about him? He's lazy, stupid, perverted and clumsy. He has no consideration for other people's privacy; he's always poking his head up through the hole whenever he likes."  
  
"Maybe he just likes to be close to you."  
  
"He just wants to be close to any girl. He is such a loser, thinking that just because he lives here with us we would like him. I swear, why couldn't Granny Hina hire a decent guy? It's depressing to think that Keitaro is the best we have for male companionship."  
  
Kitsune leans back and looks at the ceiling.  
  
"I wouldn't say that. We kinda had fun tonight. Keitaro can be sweet when he tries."  
  
Naru drinks some of her tea and looks at her.  
  
"You never did have a high standard for the kind of guys you liked."  
  
"Ya never know. Keitaro may own this place some day! Whoever marries him will be set for life."  
  
Naru scowls at her.  
  
"Please, don't ever say Keitaro and marriage in the same sentence. That sounds too depressing to even think about."  
  
Kitsune stands up and walks to the door.  
  
"I think it would be fun to be his wife. He's a hard worker and always tries to make people happy, and he really cares. What more could ya ask?"  
  
"Why don't you ask Haruka to have one of her friends set up a marriage meeting for you then, if you really like him that much?"  
  
As she slides the door closed, Kitsune smiles at Naru.  
  
"Ya know, that aint a half-bad idea!"  
  
Naru shakes her head and puts her books away before going to sleep.  
  
"(Kitsune, you are such a ditz!)"  
  
The Next Morning.  
  
Naru and Motoko are sitting in the common room after breakfast. Naru has discovered one of the swordmaster's weaknesses; she secretly enjoys watching morning animation shows, especially a show called 'Luna Sailor'. As the episode reaches the climax of a battle scene, Motoko grips the hilt of her sword and whispers.  
  
"Come on Moon Scout, do not let that mirror tramp beat you like she did Mars Scout! Power up and defeat her!"  
  
The screen goes dark and the words 'To be Continued' appear. Motoko's mouth drops open and tip of her sword falls to the floor.  
  
"It is not fair! They always do this to me! I place a curse upon all cliffhangers!"  
  
She jumps to her feet.  
  
"I must seek some composure in my training. Have you seen Urashima?"  
  
Naru points a thumb behind her.  
  
"He was out cleaning the hot spring last I saw."  
  
As Motoko heads for the back of the inn, she passes Su.  
  
"Hi'ya Motoko! Ya looking for Keitaro?"  
  
"Yes, I am in need of training to calm my soul."  
  
Su, smiling, pulls out a remote control and falls in behind her.  
  
"I think I'll join ya!"  
  
As the sounds of carnage echo from behind Hinata Inn, Kitsune sits next to Naru and stretches. Naru looks over at her.  
  
"You seem to be in very good spirits this morning."  
  
Kitsune smiles and releases a sigh.  
  
"I had a wonderful time last night! I tell ya'll, I'm glad that I'm a girl!"  
  
Puzzled, Naru stares at her, waiting for an explanation. Kitsune obliges.  
  
"Keitaro is a heck of a man, ya know."  
  
Naru blinks.  
  
"Keitaro really has strong hands, ya know?"  
  
Naru's left eye twitches.  
  
"Keitaro is full of stamina, ya know?"  
  
Naru's foot starts tapping the floor.  
  
"Keitaro really knows how to treat a woman, ya know?"  
  
Naru leaps from the couch and heads for the back of the inn. Kitsune places her hands behind her head and leans back. She waits until her friend disappears through the door.  
  
"Yep, Keitaro was a big help hauling that new desk of mine up the hill and to the second floor last night. And he didn't get a single scratch on it!"  
  
To Be Continued?  
  
Reviews please. Thank you!  
  
Hikari 


End file.
